Wyzwanie Feniksa Rozdział 10
Człowiek Nazwany Geniuszem (jap. マン名前天才, Man Namae Tensai; eng. Man Named Genius) to dziesiąty rozdział serii Wyzwanie Feniksa. Adi pospiesznie biegł przez hotel w którym zatrzymali się studenci Sakury. Z powodu wczorajszych przeżyć i wyczerpania najzwyczajniej w świecie zaspał. Starał się jak najszybciej dobiec do sali w której odbywa się kolejny dzień treningu. Zostać wyrzuconym nie przez brak umiejętności, ale lenistwo... thumb|leftMiał szczęście głupi ma zawsze szczęście, gdy dobiegł już do sali konferencyjnej nie było jeszcze egzaminatora. Co za fart egzaminator bardziej spóźnialski niż student. Dragneel nie chciał się rzucać w oczy, więc postanowił ustać gdzieś z tyłu. Ku jego zadowoleniu okazało się iż Sakuya również stała z tyłu. Chłopak po cichutku zaszedł dziewczynę od tyłu (DEVIL) i mocno przytulił na powitanie. Dziewczyna nie protestowała. W tym momencie na mównicę wszedł kolejny Absolwent Sakury- Noah Storm. -Dzień Dobry. -przemówił, na co studenci odpowiedzieli chórem. Storm jest bowiem przez nich osobą bardzo szanowaną. Człowiek ten został nazwany geniuszem. Piastował stanowisko Pierwszego Maga Klasy "S", a po ukończeniu Akademii Czar i Magii Kwitnących Kwiatów Wiśni -Sakury, opuścił ojczyznę i wyjechał do państwa Flame, gdzie stworzył swoją własną gildie: Tech Paths. Pomimo początkowych trudności gildia ta stała się kolebką technologi, a ich skuteczność jest szacowana przez Radę Magii na 98,6%. Mimo tego iż był biedakiem bez gorsza przy duszy, jego gildia stała się korporacją, wręcz imperium, które uczyniło go jednym z najbogatszych ludzi na świece. Pomimo tego iż ma około 25 lat stał się ważną osobistością w świecie magii oraz ikoną dorównująca autorytetem osobie pokroju Sebastiana Uchiha. Czy nasi bohaterowie podołają jego wyzwaniu? A może to już koniec? -Wybaczcie nie jestem zbyt dobry w przemowach. -kontynuował. -Cóż, może powinienem zacząć od określenia obecnego stanu 109 Rocznika Studentów Sakury. Akademie rozpoczęły 1024 osoby. Tyle też osób przystąpiło do udziału w Pierwszym Dniu Jesiennego Obozu "Treningu i Ciężkiej Pracy". Podzieleni zostaliście na 341 trzyosobowe zespoły, ze względu na własną prośbę Joanna Dahaka wzięła udział samodzielnie. Egzaminu nie przetrwało 12 drużyn w związku z tym z akademii wyrzucone zostały 36 osoby. Do Drugiego Dnia "Piekielnego Obozu" przystępuje 988 osób. -''Naprawdę nie cackają się tylko wyeliminują tych co nie dadzą rady...'' -pomyślał Adi. -Rozpoczynając "Labirynt Ewolucji", uznałem iż trzeba nieco wyrównać tę różnicę liczbową między wami. 900 osób zostanie przydzielone do trzy osobowych drużyn, a 88 osób do czteroosobowych. Aczkolwiek nie wyznaje zasady iż wszyscy są równi. Działacie w zespole, ale odpowiadacie za samych siebie. Drużyna może zdać, ale poszczególne osoby odpaść. -Noah zamyślił się chwilę. -Ale nie działa to w drugą stronę! Jeżeli cała drużyna odpadnie, to WSZYSCY przegrywają. Okrutne, jak życie. thumbStorm przed rozpoczęciem Drugiego Dnia Obozu, postanowił podzielić studentów na drużyny. Dragneel miał to szczęście iż ponownie trafił do trzyosobowej drużyny. Tym razem numer drużyny nie wykraczał poza cyfrę dziesięć, bowiem była to Drużyna 7. Adrian Shane i Mei Tanaki, dwoje z trzech najbardziej enigmatycznych rezydentów Akademika Łapa Niedźwiedzia. Shane uśmiechnięty, spokojny, cichy, ale umiejący pożartować oraz Mei Tanaki uśmiechnięta, stanowcza, raczej wygadana ale rozrywkowa. Poza faktem jak zachowują się w towarzystwie Adi, nie miał przyjemności poznać każdego z nich osobna. Swoją drogą ten obóz jest idealną okazją do tego. Dodatkowo lepiej współpracować z osobami z którymi się zaprzyjaźniliśmy niż z obcymi. -A oto zasady: -wrócił do przemawiania Noah. -Udacie się teraz do wyznaczonych pokoi. Dzięki uprzejmości Champane-san, są one wystarczająco "zagospodarowane" bym mógł utworzyć różne labirynty, co uczyniłem. Waszym zadaniem jest wejść z jednej strony i wyjść z drugiej. Macie 16 godzin. ---- Drużyna 7 udała się do wyznaczonego miejsca. Stanęli przed drzwiami i zmuszeni byli czekać za egzaminatorem. W tym czasie Mei podeszła do okna, po czym zawołała chłopaków. -Ej patrzcie! -zawołała. Adi i Dans trochę nie chętnie, ale chętnie podeszli do okna po czym zobaczyli to co mieli zobaczyć. thumb|left -Ale leję! -stwierdził Dans, drapiąc się po głowie. -Idealna pogoda na upiorny test. -powiedział Adi patrząc przez okno z rękoma ułożonymi w kształt lornetki. -Taaaa piekielny obóz i nawiedzony hotel w jednym. -zaśmiała się Mei. -My to mamy szczęście. -Albo jego brak. -rozbrzmiał głos Storma za drzwi, jednakże nie było widać nikogo (bo stał za drzwi... ale chooy i tak ta seria nie ma większego sensu), ale by było bardziej spektakularnie bohaterowie zaczęli się rozglądać, ale Storma ani widu, ale za to słychu. -Nie dość, że geniusz to jeszcze skubaniec niewidzialny. -zaśmiechnął Shane. -Nie jestem niewidzialny po prostu mnie tu nie ma... -odpowiedział Noah, a po chwili drzwi otworzyły się, a z nich wyleciała srebrna, metaliczna kula (jak to w życiu bywa) w kształcie kuli. -AAA!!! TA KULA GADA!!! -wykrzyczeli członkowie drużyny 7. -To jeden z moim tworów. -odpowiedział Noah. -Technologiczne Tworzenie: Kula. Za pomocą magii tworze kulę bitewną działającą jak baza danych. thumbKula podleciała do Mei. Jej kryształ zaczął świecić na niebiesko, a potem wystrzelił w stronę blondynki strumień światła. Następnie kula to samo uczyniło z Dragneelem a później nawet i z Shanem. Nastolatkowie chcieli się rzucić na kulę i ją rozwalić jednak ta robiła sprytne uniki jak na kule (może Egzamin Wstępny powinien uwzględniać inteligencje rekrutów... hmm... nie opada świat bez idiotów byłby strasznie nudny jak powiedział pewien niebiesko włosy psychopata chcący wskrzesić czarnego maga, który i tak nie był nigdy trupem tylko stworzył własne imperium...). W końcu kula uciekła i wyświetliła hologram Storma. -O ej co to było? -spytał Adi. -Przeskanowałem was. -odpowiedział, a na twarzach członków drużyny 7 pojawił się wyraz zdziwienia. -Wasz wiek, siła, moc, rozmiary (spojrzał na Mei), mocne i słabe strony, magię, umiejętności a nawet zaklęcia, które znacie. Teraz wiem wszystko... -Po co ci to? -spytał Dans. -To Labirynt Ewolucji. Pozwólcie że wam wytłumaczę. Tam przygotowane są dla was trzy zadania. Dla każdego po jednym. Każdy musi przejść swoje zadanie, a potem opuścić labirynt, wtedy zdaje. -Czyli wystarczy wykonać swoje zadanie i wyjść z labiryntu? -dopytała Mei. -Dokładnie! -potwierdził Noah zadowolony faktem iż nie musi tego dogłębniej wyjaśniać. -Aczkolwiek to ja wybieram kto wykonuje zadanie. Pamiętajcie znam wasze słabe i mocne strony. -spojrzenie demona, a potem wskazał na otwarte drzwi. -To jak gotowi? -Idziemy? -spytała Mei, odwracając się w stronę Adiego i Dansa. Ci nic nie odpowiedzieli tylko skinęli twierdząco członkami głowami. ---- thumb|leftDrużyna 7 przeszła ciemnym korytarzem, gdy w końcu poszli w stronę światła doznali szoku. Ich oczom ukazało się zniszczone miasto. Zielone chmury i wszędzie dym. Ale nie to było najdziwniejsze. W budynku znajdowało się miasto!, pod niebem!, ogromne miasto, nigdzie nie było widać ścian ani niczego podobnego, zupełnie jakby nasi bohaterowie opuścili budynek. Nasi bohaterowie nieco powłóczyli się po zgliszczach. -O ej kiedy wogule wyszlim z budynku? -spytał zdziwiony Adi. -Wcale nie wyszlim tylko wyszliśmy my nadal jesteśmy w budynku. -odpowiedziała Mei. -Najwidoczniej nas gdzieś przeniósł, albo posiada zdolności by stworzyć coś takiego. -odpowiedział spokojnym i stonowanym głosem trzymając ręce w kieszeni, Dans. Mei, Dans i Adi krążyli tak, i krążyli i krążyli ale w efekcie nie znaleźli nic. To dosłownie był labirynt. Co gorsza nie było ani jednego baru z gorzałą. -Mam dość!!! -krzyknął Adi. -Zupełnie jakbyśmy krążyli tu przez godzinę. -Bo krążymy. -odpowiedziała mu Mei. -Zgubiliśmy się!!! -zaczął panikować Adi. -Spokojnie, już niedługo z tond wyjdziemy. -uspokoił towarzyszy Dans. -Hmmmm? -Tanaki i Dragneel dziwnie się na niego spojrzeli. thumbDans nieco odsunął się od swoich towarzyszy. Następnie stanął w lekkim rozkroku, pochylił się nieco do przodu oraz uniósł swoje ręce do góry. Po kilku sekundach takiego stania jego ciało zaczęło emitować niebieską aurę. Gdy aury było wystarczająco dużo Dans skupił ją w dłoniach, a ta zaczęła się iskrzyć i stworzyła złotą błyskawicę. -BLITZ!!! -Shane wypuścił z rąk cztery wielkie żółto-złote błyskawice, które analogicznie rozprysły się w cztery strony świata i uderzyły w cztery wierze. Co dziwne gdy uderzył w te wieże poleciały do góry, niczym po ścianie tworząc kopułę. Po chwili niebo zaczęło pękać, a nasi bohaterowie znaleźli się w pokoju. -Że jak?! -wydarł się Adi. -Cały czas byliśmy w tym pokoju... -stwierdziła Mei. -Projekcja Wymiarowa. -zaczął wyjaśniać Dans. -Czytałem o tym niedawno, ale nie sądziłem, że ktoś jest naprawdę do tego zdolny. Za pomocą wysokozaawansowanych projektorów można wytworzyć dowolne miejsce w 7D. -Wysokozaawansowane Kino??? -spytał zaciekawiony Dragneel. -Można tak powiedzieć. -potwierdziła Tanaki. -Swoją drogą... -dodał Adi. -Nieźle to wykminiłeś stary Magia Błyskawicy jest super! -Dzięki. -uśmiechnął się Shane. -Jest bardzo prosta, musisz skupić się na tyle by cząsteczki magiczne twojej energii pocierały się, wytwarzając tarcie wytwarzasz energię w postaci elektryczności. -OOOOO!!! *O* SUPER!!! -wykrzyczał uradowany Adi. -Dobra wiem że chłopcy lubią swoje zabawki, ale straciliśmy trochę czasu w tym wymiarze, więc lepiej jakbyśmy się pospieszyli. -przerwała Mei, na co Adi i Dans szybko przytaknęli i po chwili cała trójka ruszyła w stronę drzwi. ---- Nasi bohaterowie przemierzali dalej długi ciemny korytarz. Na swój sposób było to już nieco nużące. By nie zanudzać was rozmową, która służy tylko do przeciągania fabuły przejdźmy od razu do następnej części testu. thumb|leftPrzed naszymi bohaterami pojawiła się dwudziestu czerwonych wojowników w zbrojach i azteckich maskach. Zamiast lewej ręki/dłoni/macki/ewentualnie płetwy mieli oni blaster. -Ten gościu serio nie chce byśmy zdali. -zażartował Adi. -Spokojnie jest ich tylko 20. -stwierdził Dans. -Poradzimy sobie z nimi raz dwa w trójkę. -w tej chwili przyleciała do nich mechaniczna kula z wcześniej i wyświetliła obraz Noah. -Stójcie. -przemówił. -W tej części egzaminu tylko jedno z was może brać udział. -COOO?! -wykrzyczeli członkowie drużyny 7. -Cóż a dokładniej tylko Adi lub Mei. -dodał Storm. -Shane-kun poradził sobie z moimi projektorami i dzięki niemu tutaj zaszliście, on zdał swój test. Została tylko wasza dwójka. -wskazał na Tanaki lub Dragneela. -Dobra wchodzę w to! -Adi strzelił kostkami w pięściach po czym ruszył do przodu. -Jestem gotów do... -nie zdążył dokończyć gdyż drogę zasłoniła mu ręka Mei. -Wybacz, ja się tym zajmę. -przerwała mu dziewczyna. -O ej! -wkurzył się Dragneel. -Jestem przyzwyczajona do walki z dużą grupą przeciwników, a twoja moc mogła by tutaj tylko nabałaganić. -wytłumaczyła. -Jesteś pewna? -powiedział dołączając się do rozmowy Shane. -Nie mówię, że jesteś słaba czy coś, ale jest ich całkiem sporo. -Spokojnie. -uspokoiła dziewczyna. -Jeszcze nawet nie widzieliście jak walczę... a ponadto w końcu jestem assasynką. -A spoko... -stwierdzili chłopcy. -MOMENT COOOOO?! ASSASYNKĄ?! -dziewczyna nic nie odpowiedziała tylko mrugnęła do swoich przyjaciół i ruszyła powolnym krokiem w stronę przeciwników. thumbMei szła w ich stronę, a ci wystrzelili w nią ze swoich blasterów wiązki laserowe, tworząc ogromny tuman kurzu. Pojedynek wydawał się zakończony, lecz nagle tuman kurzu został rozwiany przed potężne podmuchy powietrza, a oczom wszystkim ukazał się nieco odmieniona Mei. Jest czarny strój z lajkry, poliestru czy czego tam był został nieco pocięty, ale nie o to tu chodzi. Paznokcie dziewczyny stały się bardziej podobne do pazurów, jej szmaragdowe oczy stały się krwisto czerwone, a jej długie blond włosy stały się biało-srebrzyste, roztargane oraz nieco podniesione do góry. -Skowyt Niebiańskiego Wilkołaka! -dziewczyna wypuściła z ust sferę biało-srebrzystego zimnego powietrza w postaci tornada, które przybrało formę kuli i uderzyło w wojowników Storma. -Magia Niebiańskiego Zabójcy Wilkołaków! -zdziwił się Noah, a Adi i Dans oderwali swoje zdziwione moldy od obrazu Mei rozwalającego przeciwników i spojrzeli się na Storma, licząc, że wyjaśni. -To Zapomniana Magia Zabójców, taka jak Magia Zabójcy Feniksów, tylko że podczas gdy ty Adi-chin zamieniasz swoje ciało w ogień i formujesz go w postać feniksa, ona przybiera formę pół-wilka zwaną Wilczą Siłą. Dopiero w momencie gdy upodobni się do wilka jest w stanie korzystać ze swoich mocy. W jej przypadku powietrza... czy raczej powinienem powiedzieć nieba. Nie sądziłem, że ona naprawdę istnieje. -Kły Niebiańskiego Wilkołaka! -dziewczyna klasnęła w obie ręce (tak jakby wilk zamykał szczękę) wypuszczając falę powietrza, która rozgromiła kolejnych wojowników. W sumie Mei pokonała ich już ośmiu. Wojownicy zaczęli strzelać w lampy sprawiając, że korytarz został spowity w mroku (światło zgasło cimno się zrobiło). Wojownicy chcieli w ten sposób zdobyć przewagę gdyż oni sami posiadali w swoich oczach te urządzenia co wykrywają ciepło... ooo NOKTOWIZORY. Aczkolwiek Mei w swojej wilczej formie obdarzona została wyostrzonymi zmysłami w tym echolokacją przez co przewaga wojowników była tylko pozorna. -''Żałosne...'' -pomyślała gdy jej przeciwnicy zaczęli strzelać w nią laserami. Dzięki wilczej formie która zwiększyła jej szybkość i zręczność oraz dzięki temu iż jest ona świetną akrobatką unikała ich bez problemu. -Wirujący Pazur Niebiańskiego Wilkołaka! -Tanaki zadała silne kopnięcie wzmocnione powietrznym wirem, które rozgromiło kolejnych jej przeciwników... został już tylko jeden. -A.T.T.A.C.K -przeliterowała maszyna i wycelowała w stronę dziewczyny, ta jednak chwyciła blaster i zmiażdżyła go samym uściskiem (skoro była już echolokacja, wzmocniona zwinność, wzmocniona prędkość to zwiększona siła nie zaszkodzi (jej, przeciwnikom tak)) dłoni. Po tym dziewczyna odeszła wracając do swojej ludzkiej formy. -Nie dobijesz go? -spytał Noah. -Nie ma broni, jest bezsilny nie ma sposobu by mi zagroził. -odpowiedziała spokojnie dziewczyna. -Nie jestem już morderczynią. -Twoja chęć zmiany na lepsze zaburzyła twój instynkt. -stwierdził arogancko Noah. -Hmmmm? -Tanaki zdziwiła się po czym odwróciła się w stronę wojownika, którego oczy zaczęły świecić a on sam dymić. -A.U.T.O.(C.O.M.I.S.)D.E.(O.B.)S.T.R.U.C.T.I.O.N -robot wybuchł tworząc potężną falę uderzeniową która buchnęła w stronę Mei. Dans szybko pokrył się błyskawicami by zwiększyć swoją prędkość po czym po chwili zjawił się przed Mei by zasłonić ją przed płomieniami. Na szczęście było to niepotrzebne gdyż Adi natychmiast zjadł cały wybuch. -Dzięki za posiłek! -wykrzyczał najedzony Adi. -Oblaliście. -powiedział zimnym głosem Noah, a wokół niego pojawiła się metaforyczne białe tło, które pojawia się wokół postaci gdy te mówią coś wstrząsającego. Z ścian wyleciały kajdanki i szybko skuły Mei i Dansa. Chciały skuć też Adiego, ale ten dzięki swojemu ognistemu ciału zdołał ich uniknąć. thumb|left-Co ty robisz?! -krzyknął wkurzony Adi. -Zasady były proste! -krzyknął Noah. -Nie wolno wam się wtrącić póki nie skończy ona swojego testu. Test skończy się gdy pokona ostatniego przeciwnika. Dali się złapać, a więc oblali. -Przecież ostatni przeciwnik sam się zniszczył! -wydarł się ponownie Dragneel. -Więc wygrała, a my mieliśmy pełne prawo zaingerować. Poza tym używanie bomb przeciwko rozproszonemu przeciwnikowi nie jest fair. -A czy ja mówię, że nie mieliście prawa? -hologram Storma pochylił się nad Adim. -Pozwól że przypomnę ci zasady tego testu. Zdają ci, którzy przejdą przez swoje zadanie a następnie opuszczą labirynt. Oni zdali swoje zadania, ale nie opuszczą już labiryntu. Wiesz dlaczego? Ten kamień to kamień magiczny. Nie otworzy go żadna magia! Nie rozerwą ich swoją własną siłą magiczną. Jedynym sposobem by zdjąć te kajdany jest, że je rozłączę, ale nie mam zamiaru tego robić. -Czemu? -Bo takie jest życie! Nie jest sprawiedliwe! Mimo że na coś ciężko pracujemy ono i tak nie daje nam tego na co zasługujemy. Ale ty się ciesz, uniknąłeś kamienia magicznego, możesz spokojnie zdać swój test. -I ich zostawić? -Prosty wybór. Iść i spełnić marzenia lub zostać i je zaprzepaścić. -I zostawić swoich kompanów? -Tak. -Ty chyba sobie... -Dragneel nie zdążył dokończyć gdyż przerwał mu Shane. thumb|Duma Shana-O EJ DRAGNEEL! -krzyknął srebrnowłosy. -ANI MI SIĘ WAŻ POWIEDZIEĆ COŚ CKLIWEGO W STYLU NIE ZOSTAWIĘ SWOICH TOWARZYSZY! WOLAŁ BYM ZDECHNĄĆ NIŻ ZOSTAĆ PRZEZ KOGOŚ URATOWANYM! ZAMIERZAM ZOSTAĆ NAJPOTĘŻNIEJSZYM MAGIEM BŁYSKAWIC! NIE ZAMIERZAM SIĘ PODDAWAĆ, A TY NIE WAŻ SIĘ OKAZYWAĆ MI LITOŚCI! TAKA JEST MOJA DUMA! -na twarzy chłopaka pojawił się obraz szaleństwa. Tak mógłby powiedzieć tylko ktoś kto nie umie w życiu kierować się uczuciami. Bowiem w oczach Shana nie było szaleństwa, tylko duma. Najważniejsza cecha wojownika. Cecha bez której nie osiągnie się swoich upragnionych celów. -Adrian... -powiedziała cicho pod nosem Mei. -ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! -wykrzyczał Adi. -Tu nie chodzi o litość czy dumę! To nie jest jeszcze etap na którym powinniście odpaść. Nie w porządku jest łamanie reguł, które samemu się ustalało. Cóż nie mówię że reguł nie wolno łamać, bo są one po to by je łamać. W życiu są ważne dziecięca wyobraźnia, która pozwala nam zmieniać świat. A moja mówi mi że to nie fair i nie mogę przystać na takie coś. -''Co za dzieciak...'' -pomyślał Noah. -Sądzisz, że oni nie powinni odpaść? Sądzisz, ze się mylę? -Dokładnie. -przytaknął Dragneel. -Dzieciaku, zdajesz sobie sprawę do kogo ty wogule mówisz? -na twarzy Storma pojawił się demoniczny wyraz twarzy. -Pozwól, że w czymś cię uświadomię, chcesz być numerem jeden? -Aye. -czarnowłosy znowu przytaknął. -I ta dziewczyna i ten chłopak oboje są silniejsi od ciebie. Skąd to wiem? Dzięki skanowaniu mam podgląd na wszystkie wasze umiejętności i możliwości. W obecnym stanie nie masz szans ich pokonać, nie uważasz, że lepiej teraz pozbyć się rywali, którzy w przyszłości mogą zagrozić twoim celom? -Hmmm... może... -Adi się chwilę zastanowił. -Ale gdzie frajda z walki, z pokonania swojego przeciwnika? Tylko to może pomóc rozwinąć się nam... MAGOM! -Widzę, że uważasz się za mądrzejszego ode mnie, wiesz ile osiągnąłem? W porównaniu do mnie jesteś muchą. I ty chcesz mi mówić co ja mam robić? -Noah wyraźnie się zdenerwował. -Noah-senpai! -czerwonooki krzyknął. -Jesteś człowiekiem tak samo jak ja! Ludzie popełniają błędy! Taka już nasza natura! Ale czy jeden błąd ma prawo skasować wszystko to czego dokonaliśmy? Czy ma prawo zaprzepaścić to kim jesteśmy?! thumb|left-Hy... hehe... HAHAHAHAHAHA! -Noah się zaśmiał. (jbc. obrazek jest z perspektywy Noah, który był w innym pomieszczeniu, z drużyną 7 przebywał wciąż tylko i wyłącznie hologram. -Zabawnie! Dobra dzieciaku zrobimy tak: Test Ostatniej Szansy, który TY musisz przejść! Jeżeli zdasz wypuszczę twoich kamratów i pozwolę opuścić labirynt. -Jaki test? -zapytał czarnowłosy. -Udowodnij mi, że jesteś wart swoich słów. Pokaż że twoja wyobraźnia dorównuje mojej, wtedy uznam twój punkt widzenia i możliwe że zyskasz nawet mój szacunek. W jaki sposób? Pokaż mi jak bardzo jesteś w stanie się rozwinąć w krótkim momencie, zaprezentuj mi swoją nową zdolność. OSTRZEGAM! Znam wszystkie twoje umiejętności więc mnie nie oszukasz, musisz po prostu stworzyć coś nowego! Adi przez zamilkł. Miał tylko kilka sekund na podjęcie decyzji. Mógł albo zostawić swoją drużynę i kontynuować podróż ku tytułowi numeru jeden lub podjąć ryzykowną walkę w której jego zwycięstwo było jak jeden do miliona. -Dobra wchodzę w to! -odparł. -Dalej zaskocz mnie. -popędzał niebieskooki. -I tak chciałem to później przetestować, rozumiem, że mam tylko jedno podejście? -zapytał by nie było niedomówień. -Dokładnie. -odparł egzaminator. -Dobrze Noah-Senpai! Przypatrz się! Dans i Mei też patrzcie! Próba pierwsza i generalna za razem! Pokaże wam moc Ognistego Zabójcy Feniksów! -Dawaj! -powiedział Storm, który nie mógł się doczekać tego co Dragneel ma mu do zaprezentowania. Dzieciak był bardzo podobny do niego gdy ten przekroczył Bramę Czyśćca. -Pieśń Księżycowa Ognistego Feniksa! -krzyknął Adi po czym wytworzył wokół siebie ognistą kulę, która niszczyła wszystko dookoła niego. -Przykro mi. -wtrącił Noah. -Ale mówiłem, że to musi być coś nowego. Obla... -nagle przerwał mu głos Dragneela. thumb-Zaczekaj Noah-senpai! -wykrzyczał Adi, w jego umyśle wciąż rozbrzmiewały słowa Shane o Magii Błyskawicy: Jest bardzo prosta, musisz skupić się na tyle by cząsteczki magiczne twojej energii pocierały się, wytwarzając tarcie wytwarzasz energię w postaci elektryczności. -To jest to co chce ci pokazać! -Dragneel chwycił za bandanę rozwinął ją a jego płomienie zaczęły się pocierać wytwarzając tarcie między sobą tworząc nowe iskry, które z czasem przeistoczyły się w błyskawice. -Energia Kinetyczna?! -stwierdził zdziwiony Noah. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktoś kto dopiero niedawno dowiedział się jak działa Magia Błyskawicy w tak krótkim okresie czasu jest w stanie stworzyć coś podobnego. -Czy tyle wystarczy Noah-senpai? -spytał się Dragneel trzymający w swojej lewej dłoni bandanę i z trudem kontrolując błyskawicę. W momencie gdy Storm twierdząco skinął głową, Adi stłumił błyskawicę, a po tym wygasił płomienie, po tym nieco się zachwiał przez co zmuszony był przysiąść, technika ta bowiem zużywała bardzo dużo energii. -Gratuluje zdaliście... -powiedział Noah, a naszych bohaterów spowiło białe światło. ---- Drużyna 7 znalazła się w zupełnie innym pokoju w którym czekał już na nich Noah. -Witajcie! -powiedział uśmiechając się. -O EJ TY!!! -krzyknęła Mei. -Chciałeś nas celowo oblać! -Właściwie to nie. -odpowiedział Noah. -To był po prostu test Adi-kuna wy i tak byście przeszli, ale to było coś co było przyszykowane specjalnie dla niego. -CO?! -krzyknęli członkowie drużyny 7. -Czemu dla mnie?! -wykrzyczał Adi. -Chciałem poznać umiejętności Shane-kuna i Mei-chan dla tego przyszykowałem dla nich testy które mi to umożliwiły, ale jeśli chodzi o ciebie obejrzałem twój ichibukai z Peterem Evansem. Gdybyś nie był w stanie przeskoczyć swoich własnych limitów, które wtedy osiągnąłeś to nie masz co marzyć o zostaniu numerem jeden. Postaraj się udoskonalić to czego dziś się nauczyłeś, a być może dogonisz te dwójkę. Mei i Shane byli zadowoleni z komplementu człowieka, który jest uznany za geniusza. Adi natomiast zdał sobie sprawę jak wiele musi jeszcze nad sobą popracować oraz jak wiele jest w stanie osiągnąć. thumb|leftW momencie gdy Adrian, Adrian i Mei opuścili pomieszczenie, radośni z powodu przejścia Drugiego Dnia Jesiennego Obozu "Treningu i Ciężkiej Pracy" oraz nieco rozżaleni tym jak łatwo mogli odpaść mimo swoich zdolności, Noah pochylił się, a po jego policzkach spłynęły łzy. Bowiem w owej generacji zobaczył odbicie swojej generacji, być może to go poruszyło, być może te już efekt starczej demencji, ale na pewno poczuł wtedy nostalgiczny powiew młodości. ---- Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Rozdziały Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika AdiFire Kategoria:Seria Wyzwanie Feniksa